The Black Rose
by nikkychin7
Summary: She was an assassin that fights with a warrior's heart. Trapped on a family of hatred, will she choose her duty or her heart and leave the house for the sake of her own life?
1. Prologue

The Black Rose

New story... I know I have a lot of stories of cover up, especially Rise of the Nura Clan as its the most popular one I have right now but this got to me when I was unlocking everyone's (mostly the handsome/oblivious/cute/mysterious males) affection quotes.

I had this really weird feeling that, at first the characters were like "Hey! I wanna know more about you so lets hang out!" To a "Um... I think I'm starting to like you" and all the way to "I can't take it anymore... Please, let me touch you... If you refuse, I'll..."

OMFG I NEARLY FAINTED WHEN SHI SAID THAT! Anyway, this story is mostly likely to be divided into many parts. This one is dedicated to one third fav (Zhao Yun will always be my number 1 but I'm gonna try something new here):

Sima Shi and of course, everyone's favorite character... Your own, but for each male will get a different OC girl. Like Hei Meigui (Black Rose in Mandarin) like the title said. All OC girls are at least in their 17-30s. Oh and all the story lines are the Hypothetical Routes

First story goes to Sima Shi, and then I'll think of Wen Yang's then my fav Zhao Yun and from then on (after one or two chapter each) will take a few more, and hopefully I'll think of a very nice plot for each. And I mainly take the bishounens from DW that is either single or very dominant, no Zhou Yu I'm afraid, he would always love Xiao Qiao. But Cao Pi is definitely in! :)

The series is called "Love Will Always Prevail" or "Àiqíng Zǒng Shì Huì Zhàn Shàng Fēng" which means the same thing

Anyway ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 1: Prologue

Eyes as red as blood... Hair as white as snow... Those were the most prominent features of myself, in clan of assassins. Such a strange look, you know? I never thought I was to be born like this. I always hated this, I hated- no... Despise this look for me.

My clan members would always see me as a failure, nothing but a black sheep of the my clan, hah... Such irony, a haiqunzhima (black sheep) from the Hei clan (black) even though I'm white

The clan would always start their "lessons" on the family tradition from a very young age, and would receive their first mission at the age of ten. The longer you learn something, the better you get, you know?

Such brutally... I still remember those dark days. The torture of those who had been captured... The torture of innocent animals for us to get used to... The pain of weapons stabbing you in every part of your body... The shock of killing...

I was more mature than any others of my siblings or cousins, maybe it's because I was such a bookworm that I learned more than I should have. I know that war is a monstrous thing, that is why I have always... All I could say to you, or in short as children these days said... I never wanted to be a killer

I always thought that they'd always throw me away from the clan, I am who I am. Not a stealthy, talented, or any other. I'm just me nothing more, nothing less.

I am a warrior, not an assassin. I fight nobly, not cowardly. I am the opposite of my clan members, just like my mother, Hei Yinyue... Who died during childbirth years ago

My father, Hei Bannian, who was the head of the clan always looked towards the shadows. Me and my mother were the only outsiders that they hated so

I'm the eldest child of the head clan, and yet my younger siblings surpass father's expectations. While I... Never could...

Until that day... That fateful day, when I was assigned on a very important mission... A task that had changed my life... To assassinate Sima Shi...

* * *

My story began after my "training" as my fellow clansmen said, the from there it became brutal...

"Wake up, mugou (bitch)! Zhu (lord) Bannian wants to see you!" Yelled one of my clansmen. I was not asleep, for I don't need it. I never slept in this house, many had tried to assassinate me many times before. If I did slept, it was at night when I was taking a "walk" far away from this earth

I didn't kill them, I could only run and hid. Never fought them, or I would get expelled or worst... Executed. Where would I go if I was expelled? And how would I escape from death? I sighed to myself before getting up and wore my usual black scarf

I would always wore this when I was going out, to avoid them from seeing my face and my snowy white hair. I changed my clothes to a simple black robe, as the Hei clan everything here was black. Except for me...

I opened the door as I silently walked the outdoor corridor, in my way I saw little children was in training. Girls or boys alike, there were no gender in this clan. Only trained assassins, they wouldn't care if you were a boy or girl.

They only cared about themselves, if the clan was near extinction then they would just rape women to bear their child. When that child was born then the woman carrying it would be slew on her spot

As I arrived at my father's room, I kneeled down and said, "Meigui, reporting for duty Zhu Bannian" I would never use the Hei name because of my hatred for the clan, my mother's and mine.

I would never address or even consider him as my father, even if he asked me to. I would always hate that man, my mother and I suffered greatly because of him.

His numerous concubines reminded me of Dong Zhuo, who was an official in the imperial castle but betrayed everyone for his dream of paradise many years before

My siblings... We were half siblings, no one really cared about someone. They themselves were the only ones the cared about, if I have the chance to run away from this hell then I would embrace it fully in my arms

"Enter, Meigui" I slid open the door, I was still on my knees. It's one of the most basic rules in the house. Always kneel before the leader

His dark blue eyes scanned me as he lets his brown long hair down to his face. His emotionless, cruel expression. I wondered why the concubines would always look as though he was the only man on earth. Despicable

He was in his bed which was near the red widow, all if his valuables were stacked in his shelfs. Books and scrolls were placed away on the cupboard to the right. A gigantic black crow on the ceiling, a symbol of our- or should I say- his clan.

"Come closer" his low, dark voice husked. I slowly stood up as I walked my way towards him, only stopping when I was at least 5 feet away from him.

I awaited for his voice to spoke up again, "Meigui" he began, "For many years, you have disappointed me so much. Too much, perhaps. If it wasn't for you being my daughter I would have execute you right where you stand" he said

"Fellow clansmen had been arguing for your execution, but I know better to lose another. We need every man and women for the resistance against the Sima family, that is why I argued we won't need to execute you... Yet"

I gripped my hands tighter, I calmed myself down from charging and kill him right where he laid. But it was almost impossible. The leader was always the strongest, it's not the typical "father-to-son" family but more like... A lion fighting for dominance over one another

I have studied many things within my life, including exotic animals. A "lion" is related to the cat family, and is one of the strongest species. They live in a group called a "pride", and the dominant males were always the strongest.

They would fight their way up to leadership, most losers were either injured very badly or killed. That was the system of the clan a well. Survival of the fittest, the strong will live and the weak shall die as they say it these days.

"I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself, for this will be the last chance you will get from me. To see if you are worthy to hold the name of Hei" he continued. My ears perked up as I heard him. Why would he want me to redeem myself by giving me a mission that he knows I would fail? Oh right... The war against the Sima family. Or maybe he wants me dead without even knowing

Even though I didn't know much about them, they seemed to at least show mercy to their fellow clansmen. I'd rather be anywhere than here, I nodded to him as I said, "Understood... I will leave immediately"

With that I left the room and walked towards my own. It was isolated from the rest of the clan, just one of the reasons that I wanted to crush them all like bugs

I went inside my room... Hollowness filled the air. My mother and I stayed at the furthest room, away from the clan. Never have I felt so ashamed just by being alive...

I sighed heavily, it was getting dark. The stars shone brightly, but the moon shine far greater than all of the stars combined. It was time... I went to the household of the Sima Family

TBC

Tell me what u think! Yes she is an albino but a very strong person. She may be lazy and doesn't care in the chapter but that's how she is when she's with her clan.

She has more hate towards them and wouldn't care if they ended up dying. That is... Until a certain event canes up -grins evilly-

See you in the next chapter!


	2. I Need an Assistant

The Black Rose

Acknowledgement:

**Cai Meiren**: Ah, thank you for reading this little fic of mine! Even though there were some grammar and spelling errors, oh god so embarrassing! I was using my phone to edit it because my computer broke so yeah, that's why it's a bit weird in grammar and spelling. But thanks! :D

**KimmyTheRedHead**: thanks! Since the story was in ancient China might as well choose some Chinese words so yeah! :)

**Mockingtale**: Hi again! Thanks for reviewing this fic! This was actually a try out for me but I never thought I would get responses like this :) and no I'm not Chinese but I'm taking Mandarin as my IGSCE so I'm pretty good with it. And the fact that I'm obsessed with Chinese history, culture, and whatsoever :p but I still suck at calligraphy, oh well. Practice makes perfect! :)

Thanks for the nice reviews guys! Hopefully this will be longer than the first one, as a token of appreciation! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: I Need an Assistant

Just yesterday, Zhu Bannian had given me an assignment. An assignment that he knows I will fail... He did not need to say much for many members of the clan would know before he even spoke of it. It was like a code of some sort

The code he gave me was the simplest of all codes the resistance against the Sima family and a chance to redeem myself. It was not hard to see through these codes after years of learning them, but for first timers they wouldn't understood what he meant.

The code he gave me, it's as if he's not even trying to. I'm not so surprised, he loathed me after all

We always spoke on codes, so no one other than the clan could understood what we meant. A strict rule of "think before you spit it out"

Enemies would understood what we were discussing if we use normal Hanyu (Chinese), so the language that we have was called "_Hei Setou_" or more commonly known as the Black Tongue

Named after Zhu Setou himself, who had created the language for almost 500 years ago. We used the language when we were in missions, as a way to communicate with each other if the mission required several of our men or women.

We used to go solo, but some missions need more than a few members. I guess that he gave me the mission to assassinate the current leader of the Sima family, Sima Shi, was to see me die

That was one of the reasons we trained from a very young age. Ugh... I just wish I could just slay him where he slept, use his flesh to bake cakes and feed it to whole clan. Just like what Zhouwang (Wang means King or Emperor, Zhou is a name) had done to an unfortunate man.

And that very same man was being eaten by his own father, who knew of what had become of his son before barfing it all out after his meeting with the emperor. Disgusting, truly disgusting

The only problem I have now was how would I enter the castle without alerting the guards? Even if Suma Shi was dead, his younger brother Sima Zhao would take his place.

Ironically, he was the laziest of the family but also the most intellectual. It's a shame that he was a lazy bum.

Anyway, this mission would be the most dangerous I would have ever done. I need to sneak past the guards and... No, not that way. I could- no, that's not right either.

Sneaking past a few guards was easy but sneaking past an army of guards plus many enemy officers will be too much for me.

Just thinking made my head swell, I sighed. I stood up from the bed and picked up my scarf, I need to think outside the box

Meaning I should get out of this hell hole to concentrate more on my mission. I opened the door and walked towards nearest exit.

Children were all being trained by the clan, I tried to ignore the screams of pain they were producing. The cries of suffering that they went through, the blood spilling from their tiny bodies.

I would go insane if I stayed longer. I stopped in front of a pillar just in time to avoid a sword that was being deflected by the current strongest child of the family.

His name was Hei Huo, and what a suited name it was. Just like his name, Black Fire, he was wild like a the raging flames of Chibi from long time ago. Ironically, he was the youngest of the family being at the age of 3 years old.

Usually talent like his was a rarity but I couldn't care less about it. Besides, I was the haiqunzhima right? Hmph, such irony. They should have called me the "baise de yang" (white sheep)

A trip to the market would be nice to get me off of here, yes that would work. I love the market, the people there were always so nice to me and not like the ones here.

They treated everyone like family, including strangers. The town was always to busy with life, unlike here. It's always like a funeral.

I finally reached the gates. It was a simple shaped gate, very circular but also blocky somehow. It wasn't that big but enough to let the biggest man in our family, who was currently almost 2 meters tall , through.

The walls shone brightly, it was the color of my skin. A pale cream. The guards were outside, protecting the gate from any possible threats

I stepped on the small stairway before walking towards one of the guards, "I'm going for a walk to town" I said. They didn't response. Good, if they did then I would thought that the world would end soon.

Many of my clansmen avoided me for a simple reason, I was a failure. Status doesn't have an effect as I was the eldest daughter of the clan leader but still they ignored me. They respect those who have strength the most

I walked outside, a bamboo forest surrounded the mansion. Of all the places they could choose from they had to picked the forest. Hah... Well, that's what you get if you were born in a family of strict assassins.

We choose a forest to hide our existence in the world, for we live in the shadows. We are the vampires of the world, we hide from the light and into the shadow. Creatures of the night as I liked to say it. And I might take a while before I actually arrived in town, the forest here's just too thick!

* * *

Meanwhile in Luo Yang castle...

2 figures were walking in a castle hallway, it was bright and sunny outside as the trees swoon and the birds chirped happily. The castle was rather large, grey stone walls and red wooden window frames, pillars, or whatever. The roof was dark ebony colored, it was a king's castle

The figures were walking down the hall outside, looking for a specific person, "Yuanji? Don't you think Gege (older bro) Shi should have an assistant?" Asked a brown haired man. He wore a white undershirt, a casual teal shirt with silver and golden shoulder pads.

Black opera-length and fingerless gloves. A white with golden drawings scarf-like cape could be seen from behind. A dark blue scarf was around his waist with a metal belt, white trousers and ocean colored boots

"He's been working really hard lately ever since Fuqin (formal for father) retired along side Muqin (formal for mother). Don't you think?" He asked a blond woman in a teal and white dress

"You are right about that, Wo Zhu (my/I/mine: wo). Zhu Sima Yi choose him to be his successor after all, and soon after it would be yours" she said. The young lord sighed heavily at that comment

It was true, he was going to be next in line after his brother but not that soon. I mean, his older was still 26 years old. In his prime time, so he won't be worrying about it for now. It's not like he had an illness or suffered a fatal wound right?

"Well, yeah but I'm not talking about me Yuanji. I'm talking about Gege, I'm sure he could use the help from an assistant" he reasoned with her

Yuanji thought about what he had said. He's right, Shi would be too tired if things were going as the way they were.

He even had developed bags under his eyes and was stuck in the office doing paperwork, sometimes after he was finished with that he went straight into battle. He had a point, Shi needed an assistant to get his mind off of work.

"You do have a point, Wo Zhu. He does need to lay back a little, but don't hire someone yet before his permission" she warned him. The young lord's eye twitched, symboling thy he was indeed planning that.

He smiled a awkward smile before saying, "W-wha? Of- of course not, Yuanji! _Gege pifu ruguo wo zheyang zuo wo huozhe! _Hahaha... (Brother will skin me alive if I did that)"

The woman chuckled amusedly, her lord was always so scared of him. Maybe because he constantly stole his baozi (meat bun) all the time, and thus... Creating a humorous family feud, him always chasing and yelling "give me back my baozi!" or even swearing if he was too angry at the time.

Their Muqin would always stop them with a smile, mostly because if she smiled... Something really bad was going to happen very soon

Their Fuqin would not stop her, because he too was afraid of her. It was very hilarious as the _men_ in the Sima family were the _women_, get what I mean? He himself was afraid of her, only when she was angry. She chuckled at the memory

"Yuanji? What's so funny?" He asked curiously, she looked at him and laughed, "Oh, nothing Wo Zhu. Just remembering some old memories" she said before turning serious again, "Now where's Zhu Shi if you need him?" She wondered until she heard a clattering sound nearby.

She looked around to see they were near the kitchen, "Do you think he's there?" Asked the young lord. She shook her head

He was a lord, there was no way he would sneak into the kitchen just to get a baozi. Unless he's desperate...

That scene would be most embarrassing indeed, she opened the door on her right to see the chefs were all chasing a rat that stole a baozi in a very messy kitchen.

Food were all over the place, kitchen utensils were scattered throughout the large kitchen. Chaos was everywhere, "Whoa... Talk about chaotic" whistled the young lord.

Yuanji sighed before the scene that unfolded in front of her, "_Huilai zheli ni_ _shou_! (Get back here you beast)" yelled a chef as he tried to hit the rat that was running around the kitchen

"Um... Lets just go back" The Lord said. Yuanji nodded as they left the chef to their business. Again, they walked around the hallway until the founded a servant carrying a tea set. She wore a red dress, and had black hair tied in a pony tail

"Excuse me" Yuanji said to her, "Do you know where Zhu Sima Shi is?" She asked her. The servant nodded, "Shi (yes), Yuanji Furen (lady). He is currently taking a stroll in the garden" she said before going to the kitchen.

"Well, you heard the lady Yuanji. Lets go" he said. She nodded as they continued to walk in search of Sima Shi. A few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the garden

Cherry blossoms trees were at their peak, their beauty was breathtaking. Peach trees were also there, a large pond that covered a quarter of the field sized gardens. It even had a few crimson colored bridges above it and a small island with a single apple tree in the middle

Small trees such as bonsais were also there. Miniature rocks such as Chibi, at the edge of the pond was also present. In the middle of the garden, it was empty. Just a circular, grey floor walk to admire the scenery.

Right in the middle of it was a man wearing a white robe, "Gege Shi! We've been looking all over for you!" The young lord said. Sima Shi looked behind to see his brother and his sister in law, "Zhao? Why are you looking for me?" He asked.

It was Yuanji who answered him, "Wo Zhu, you must be tired from working most of the time. Why don't hire an assistant?" She asked. Shi tilted his head to his left, "A geren zhuli (personal assistant)?" He repeated her. Zhao nodded, "Yeah, it's just that we're worried about your health and it's not good overworking you know?"

The elder lord thought about it, it was true his body was growing weaker due to constant working. And he was getting sick of doing paperwork all the time, it was everyone's worse enemy. He nodded, "I could use the extra hand, thank you. But please choose a very suitable one. Reliable, strong and a stalwart assistant"

"You got it, Gege! I'll go look in the city, Yuanji can do the more professional way, it's more _mafan de_ (troublesome) that way" Zhao said before leaving them. Yuanji sighed, he would never change his ways...

* * *

To be continued...

Kinda short but it fits the story more. Anyway, thanks again and please review! :D


End file.
